


Not Like Mother

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @fandomnationwhore Hi, I really enjoy your stories and I wanted to know if your request were open and if so could u do a Abaddon x daughter reader one shot or series thank u





	Not Like Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @fandomnationwhore Hi, I really enjoy your stories and I wanted to know if your request were open and if so could u do a Abaddon x daughter reader one shot or series thank u

Sitting on the floor in front of your mother, you winced slightly as she pulled half your hair up into a pigtail. “Ow.” You sighed, the pain passing a second later.

“Sorry.” She muttered, as always. “It’s these hair ties. I can’t find ones that work better in your hair.” If she bought smaller ones, they didn’t stay in your hair. That left her using regular hair bands, needing to twist them numerous times in order to get them to stay.

“I know, mommy.” You said sweetly, brushing your dolls hair.

Minutes later, Abaddon let out a breath. “There you go, Y/N/N.” She told you, allowing you to stand up. “Getting better at this.” She chuckled to herself as you turned to her. “I can’t believe it’s your first day of school!”

“Are you gonna cry?” You asked, tilting your head to the side, your red pigtails shifting with you.

Reaching out, Abaddon pulled you into a hug. “Nah, I’ll be fine.” She chuckled, tickling you. “You’ll be raising hell before you know it.”

You giggled, trying to get out of her arms. “Mommy!” You squealed. “I need to get to school!” You reminded her.

“I know, I know.” She smiled.

* * *

“MOM! Really?” You crossed your arms over your chest. Standing in your living room, you were staring at the two men that were tied to chairs. “You couldn’t put them somewhere else?”

Abaddon came in, smiling. “Thought we could do a bit of mother-daughter bonding.” She shrugged. “These are Sam and Dean Winchester.” She motioned between them. “They’ve been a thorn in my side for ages. Since before you were born, actually.”

You gave her a bored look. “I have cheer practice. I don’t want anything to do with being a Knight of Hell.” At 14, you were the polar opposite of your mother, much to her dismay.

The two men looked between the pair of you, confused looks on their faces. Both were gagged, making it impossible for them to question what was going on. “Oh, please.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s in your blood.” She pointed out.

Shaking your head, you rolled your eyes in return. “Point?” You snapped, moving to untie them. “I also have human blood, if you recall.” She moved to stop you, but you shot her a look. “You can bring me to practice, and then we can get dinner. That’s mother daughter bonding.”

The one with shaggy brown hair was the first to be able to speak. “You have a kid?!” He gasped.

“Obviously.” You sassed back. “Now, if you could possibly shoo?”

* * *

Staring down the two men, you snarled. “You have some _serious_ balls.” You ground out.

“Look, we have nothing against you.” Dean pointed out, holding up his hands. “You’ve never done anything wrong.” Why on Earth he was talking to a damn half demon, he couldn’t figure out. “You said it yourself- you want nothing to do with being a Knight of Hell.”

You let out a sick chuckle that reminded him of your mother. “That was so two years ago.” You laughed at him. “Before you killed my mother. Before you took the one person I had. Before you made me an orphan.” You snapped, growing angry.

“Uh, Dean?” Sam nudged his brother. “Do we really want to stick around and find out what she’s capable of?” He muttered.

“No, no…we don’t…” He shook his head, his green eyes never leaving you.

* * *

You slammed into a wall, letting out a low ‘unf’. “Mother-” You managed through clenched teeth. Feeling a hand around your throat, your nails clawed at the wrist of your attacker. You gasped for air, your Y/E/C eyes locked on the dark ones that you know would be the last ones you gazed upon.

And then their head was no longer attached to their body. Falling forward, your hand went to your throat, catching your breath. “Not who I was expecting.” Came a voice that you hadn’t heard in five years.

Looking up, you sighed. “Well, surprise, asshole.” You muttered, slowly getting up.

“Care to tell us why a demon was just about to kill you?” Sam asked, confused.

You brushed off your knees and shrugged. “Words is Abaddon’s bastard child is out in the world alone. And not at all like her mother.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “Last time we saw you, y–”

“Last time you saw me I was a pissed off sixteen year-old. What were you like at sixteen, I wonder?” You snapped, shaking your head. “Whatever, you killed the asshole, go about your merry way.”

“Wait.” Sam breathed. “Your mother’s back.”

You froze, turning to stare at him. “What? Th-that’s not possible!”

He gave you a sad smile. “Well, last time we didn’t exactly kill her.” He explained. “How about we go somewhere and talk?”

“I want to see my mother.”

* * *

“There’s my baby girl.” Came your mother’s voice as she smirked from her place in the chair.


End file.
